You Can't Stay Blind
by Uozumi
Summary: Time can be rewritten and the Doctor faces one of the prices for such revisions.


**Fandom** _Doctor__Who_ (2005)/_Supernatural_  
><strong>Chapter<strong>**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Crowley, Eleventh Doctor; no pairings intended  
><strong>Genre<strong> Crossover/Drama/Fantasy/Scifi/Supernatural  
><strong>Rating<strong> PG  
><strong>Word<strong>**Count** 818  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> Doctor Who c. Newman, Webber, Wilson, Davies, Moffat BBC; Supernatural c. Kripke, CW, WB  
><strong>Summary<strong> Time can be rewritten and the Doctor faces one of the prices for such revisions.  
><strong>Warning(s)<strong> possible spoilers up through series six episode thirteen of _Doctor__Who_ (2005) and season seven episode eight of _Supernatural_  
><strong>Notes<strong> I've been meaning to write something like this since I watched "The Impossible Astronaut" but I'm glad I waited so long because I have the tools from both canons to write the right scene now.

_**You Can't Stay Blind**_

Time can be rewritten. Yet, when one rewrites time, resurrects the dead, changes the course of the heavens and the earth, consequences abound. The Doctor sent out his TARDIS blue cards, sticking one in the office door of an abandoned warehouse for Canton Delaware III. Yet, it was not Canton who picked up the envelope and arrived at Lake Silencio.

The Doctor saw the humanoid answering the invitation for Canton briefly once everyone reassembled at the lake after River almost destroyed time and space. Stuck in his cybernetic replica, the Doctor saw the male figure out of the corner of his eye. The man appeared to be in his mid-forties, balding. He wore an expensive suit and stood near the shadows of the rock face. When everything righted itself and the Doctor finally looked to the man's position, the man was gone.

The Doctor lacked a companion. After his wedding, he took River on various adventures, but he had yet to secure someone who traveled always at his side. He stepped out of the TARDIS near a creek and took a whiff of air. His nose wrinkled as the stench of sulfur and something he smelled before but long ago in another time and place. The scene evoked thoughts of the 1700's Scotland and a tailor's family. "Crowley," the Doctor stated quietly before he knew he would speak it.

"Long time, many bodies," Crowley stated. He stood just in the shadows, letting them obscure his features. The Doctor could tell by the silhouette that it was indeed Canton's body standing before him, the same young body the Doctor saw out at Lake Silencio a few adventures prior.

"'Bodies…'" the Doctor's voice trailed and he squared his shoulders. "You would mention bodies." It was lifetimes ago when the Doctor appeared in Scotland alongside Sarah Jane with his curly hair and favorite scarf only to meet a demon gaining access to a body for the first time in a millennium. The Doctor could only begin to imagine how many bodies had fallen dead at Crowley's feet over the centuries since he jumped into the body of a mousey tailor where they first met.

The moon moved out from behind the clouds and the details of Crowley's face became visible. His eyes surveyed the Doctor and then he shook his head. "You think I tricked your friend into this."

"He wouldn't have agreed," the Doctor stated. Originally, the Doctor wanted the Brigadier to help his companions upon his death, but fell back on Canton. Canton was strong, self-assured, and trustworthy. Canton was stronger than Crowley. The Doctor knew this.

"But he did," Crowley responded. "Former FBI g-man turned literary agent. Found a problem even guns couldn't solve." His eyes remained on the Doctor, his position ready to retreat into the shadows if there was threat. "Everyone has a reason to go to the crossroads, some more pressing than others."

The Doctor wrinkled his nose. His mind raced with the situation at hand. It must have been at most forty years since Canton let Crowley inhabit his body. The Doctor shifted his weight and frowned. "You were at Lake Silencio." It sounded like an accusation as though by taking Canton's body, Crowley could not have his invitation.

"When you left an invitation in the door of an abandoned warehouse, did you think Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny would arrive?" The clouds moved again and Crowley's face fell back into darkness. "Perhaps in another universe, a wrinkled old man would appear with a gas can."

Another universe. Another time. The Doctor frowned. There were the two aborted universes in which River started the destruction of time itself and the universe in which the Doctor did die legitimately. Both these universes were now defunct and erased from time. The Doctor let his companions think that they had "saved" the universe they watched the Doctor die in, but the Doctor knew better. This was the confirmation he dreaded. The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, Canton, I'm so sorry," the Doctor murmured under his breath. His eyes lowered and then flickered back to Crowley. The Doctor tried to push away the thoughts of what other things must have changed when he changed his own fate.

Crowley's posture relaxed then. "Try not to destroy the universe while you're here, Doctor." He slipped into the shadows.

The Doctor watched the spot Crowley disappeared into and frowned deeply. Part of him wanted to follow Crowley, wanted to rip him out of Canton, but the Doctor knew he could not do any of that. The Doctor's recent adventures had been a rebellion against the rules and regulations of time travel. Time can be rewritten at a price. The Doctor's eyes took in the night, his being feeling all the wrongs in the timeline. Yet, he knew, with a great breath, that Crowley inhabiting Canton was now a fixed point. 

**The End**


End file.
